Clone
by brisingr1109
Summary: What if Giotto had a clone? And it was a she? If she lived on from his generation to Tsuna's for two promises what will happen to the original plot? Rated T just in case.R
1. Intro:Awakening

Well… this is my first story so please inform me if you want any changes to how I write my stories or AU… on with the story more AU below… The story is written to test myself and see who likes it. No copyright intended.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Awakening**

Bubbles floated upwards as she open her eyes for the first time… She looked around and saw many cages with black moving masses where eyes stared at her… There were four creatures (now identified as humans) dressed in white staring at her in amazement while chattering about something she could not hear in her watery enclosure. _Who am I? _was the first thing she thought as she looked at herself…

She was bare and her skin was practically white, behind her was a mess of blond and brown and in her reflection against side of her enclosure she could see that her eyes were pale blue but when see looked straight into in it transformed into a pool of amber and liquid gold… _Who was she_…

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I know, very short but please try to tolerate as I'm only 12++.Reviews are appreciated. Flames are tolerated but **spam is not**. Thank you for reading…

Advice are very very much appreciated.


	2. Destruction and Meeting

Yah! A new chapter!  
I would like to thank ^ for reviewing *bows*. Don't worry! I will be sure to write longer chapters…Okay on with the stories…

Disclaimer: I do not and probably won't ever own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~.

Destruction and Meeting

The thunder rumbled in the distance sky as a small slightly burnt figure breathed heavily in the rubble. She was still trying to catch up on what and how things were going, one minute she was tested on her language and fiddling with one of her twenty-one rainbow coloured jewels and the next a huge wave of heat and light washed over and she was cover in rubble. Great.

**Somewhere in Italy…**

"Boss, the plan to eliminate the lab has been a success!"The 'Boss' sighed slightly, "Good, check for any survivors and report. Do not eliminate them!"

"Yes Sir!"

**Back to the rubble covered place…**

"Our orders are to retrieve and not hurt any survivors!"

"Jeez, the Boss is getting too soft. Why should we leave anybody who was in this wretched place alive?" a random worker mumbled to his partner.

"So? Orders are orde-? Hey, I think there is something under here."

"Other than bricks and stones?"

"Yeah."

The two workers looked at each other before digging into the rubble silently both expecting to find some gruesome crushed mutant but as they continued to unearthing, they found something they least expected to see. Lying in the rubble was a small child clutching onto a small stuffed bag, appearing to be asleep…

"Well she looks pretty normal so I'm just going to put her in an orphanage."

"Not telling Daemon?"

"Unless you haven't noticed, there is no way I'm going to trust him enough and think that putting her in his hands will keep her safe and alive."

"So two weird people brought me here?"

"Mmnh and if you are lucky, a friend of Father Knuckle might take in you."

"Knuckle? Does he happen to look like this?" the girl said as she slid a photo out of her bag and showed it to the nun.

"Yes, but where did you get it?"

"Oh I found it on the floor. Can I keep it?" She lied casually.

"Oh…oh okay? Stay here for a while alright?"

"Okay…"she murmured as she watch the nun running off before smiling slightly and whispering to herself, "…I wonder what kind of person _he_ is…?"

**The nun's POV**

I panted as I ran to Father's room, slamming his door open, I shouted "Father! We have a child that claims to have picked up a portrait of you that has no hint of paint on it and she looks frighteningly like your friend Giotto!"

**Knuckle's POV**

_What?_ I thought as she said 'look like Giotto' before sighing and said "Amen. I will have to take the child to Giotto when I visit him today then…"

**In the carriage (or whatever transport they have at that time)**

"So child, what is your name?" Knuckle said, trying to be friendly and start a conversation, (keyword _trying_) "Other than sub- I don't have one"

"Amen, you don't have one?" *twitch* after that she made a point to keep her conversations with him as short as possible by looking out of the windows and pretending to be interested in the scenery.

"By the way, where are we going?"

"To visit a friend of mine."

"Okay…"

"Amen" *twitch*.

**At the Mansion A.K.A Manor**

_Quite big, even for a mansion…_The 'child'thought as she step out of the carriage. Her attention was soon turned to the forest as a flock of birds flew from it as sounds of metal hitting follow by a sliding sound then a clank and a snapping sound. Her attention was turned once again when a sound of an explosion was heard in the back gardens but after a short but loud shout of

"Stop!" there was silence in the garden. "Didn't I tell you that Knuckle will be bringing with him a visitor today? G, Lampo, just stay in different sides of the mansion. Asari help me tell Daemon and Alaude that they are to be in the dining room by lunch." Came an authorative voice.

Knuckle, used to this however, ignored and said, "Well, let's go shall we?"

Knuckle walked her to a rather big guest room neither too near nor too far from the guardians' wing telling her to wash up and that there were spare clothes in the wardrobe while he went to see Giotto.

Knuckles opened the door to see the child not in an expected cute dress but sitting on the bed in a blue dress-shirt and black pants, not exactly acceptable for females in that era but she was just a child so who cares, so took her hand and walked down the hallway to the guardians' dining room.

They arrived at the guardians' dining room only to find out that other than Giotto, they were the only ones there.

"So, where should she sit?" Knuckle asked Giotto as he looked around. "The seat next to me Knuckle." Giotto replied tiredly, not even looking at her.

"But wouldn't Asari be hurt? The seat has been empty due to G's right-hand fanatics/obsession and not even he was allowed to seat there."

"I won't risk her sitting near Daemon or Aluad-"Giotto was cut off by the girl sitting in the seat beside Daemon opposite of Aluade. Before they could tell her to shift her seat, the guardians started walking in and sitting down in their usual seat staring (with the other guardians excluding one or two glares) at the girl.

_Must not look at them in the eye, must not show them its true colour…_She thought as she stared at her lap, resisting the urge to look up.

"Geez, Giotto, since when did you get a kid?" Lampo asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"May God have bless you to have such a wonderful child"

"I-"

"Nufufu… and why did you keep it from us?"

"She is no-"

"I will arrest for impregnating an unmarried woman."

"I'm telling you guys she is not my kid!"

"Hmm, Giotto in a state of denial?"

"Primo! Why?"

Giotto sighed and squatted down so he was at the same eye level as the kid before using his hands to turn her head to face him ,the child was still not looking at him straight in the eye, he sighed again and asked…

"Have we met?" Shakes head.

"Do you know me?" nods

"Who am I?"

"Sawada Ieyatsu, Vongola Primo, Giotto di Vongola." *gasps where hear throughout the room* but before anything could be said Giotto asked

"How about them?" nods "

"So who are they?"

"Asari Ugetsu is the Vongola Rain guardian, you met him on a trip to Japan, he often get lost in the mansion and plays a flute as a SOS signal, when the family was in danger, he sold his flute in exchange for a long sword together with three short swords.

G is the Vongola Storm guardian your right-hand man and has been your best friend since childhood, he used to use a gun as his main weapon but after you gave him his crossbow he used it for every mission you gave him and never failed.

Knuckle is the Vongola guardian of the Sun, he used to be a boxer but after he killed someone in the ring he swore to never fight again and retired to become a priest, but during a crisis, he gave himself three minutes and saved the family with his fists.

Lampo is the Vongola guardian of Lightning he was a spoilt brat and still is just a bit lesser, he was put in the front lines with a shield that although looks defensive is quite offensive.

Aluade is the Vongola Cloud guardian and Daemon is the Vongola Mist guardian, Aluade used to be a police devoted to chasing after a criminal, Daemon Spade. Aluade's main weapon are spiked handcuffs while Daemon's is a spear and some lens of some sort that allow him to see through illusions."

"How did you get this much information about us?" the girl slid a thick envelope out of her bag and handed it to Giotto. Inside it was information about them that varied form commonly known to very, very personal information.

"Where did you get it?" Giotto asked, trying very hard to keep his tone light.

"The lab." Those two words sent shivers up most of their spine, there was only one place the lab could be…

"Who are you to me? I feel that we share a very strong bond even though we have never met. Tell me."

The girl stuttered a bit of 'I's before shaking her head wildly and running off really really fast.

.~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Sorry about the sloppy work …It will be edited when I'm free. I will try to update at least 1000+ words every two weeks or so (hehe sorry but I'm trying to keep up with my new school's standard and homework it's not working well…*cries*)

Those who don't know what she meant by showing her eyes true colours ,her eyes are originally to be golden amber but somehow because of some flawed cloning, they appear to be blue when not seen straight into her eyes( The shades of blue changes with her mood). Her hair colour and gender is also caused by the flawed cloning.

Once again, reviews and advice are welcomed. Flames are fine but no spam please!

PS: I need a will have a vote for an Italian and Japanese name for the Oc please comment to nominate names (with meanings if possible) will be put into the voting. I'm just terrible at naming…

PPS: I also need a family name there will also be a vote please comment to nominate (meanings are needed) will also be put into the voting.

R&Rs!


	3. Escape

Sorry about being late… My new secondary school has a common test every month… On with the story…

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Chapter 3  
"Escape"

She panted as she ran well…around the mansion, looking for an exit and trying not to get caught by a couple of killing intents behind her. _Maybe knocking them unconscious when they … collided was not such a good idea._ She thought as she crashed through a glass window into the open air plummeting towards a couple of … rose bushes… _Aww man. _Before somersaulting and landing on grass instead. Resuming her running, she made it a few meters before falling into a hole…

"I officially hat-" she murmured only to be cut off by a by a rather loud wine. She spun around to find two pairs of large eyes staring at her one pair of them blue while the other yellow. The creature with the yellow eyes stepped forward to reveal a seven feet tall pure black wolf followed by a slightly smaller more hesitant snowy white wolf.

"Aww! You guys were looking for me weren't you?" echoed around the mansion… of course, revealing their location to… everyone.

The white wolf (Tristeno) wined as she flattened her ears and slapped the girl's head with her tail with the black wolf (…Bianco?). A muffled 'sorry' could be heard through the thick bushes of fur and they lowered it, turning their attention to the entrance of their shelter, a slightly visible silhouette was standing at the side of the hole.

"Is anyone there?" a male but slightly femine voice asked, full of concern. She glanced at the two wolves as they melted into the shadows (literally). Before reverting to a shy and weak child and replied softly,

"Yes?"

"Oh, there is someone there… Are you okay? Hold still for a while okay?"

"Oka-" she was cut off as she started floating off the ground. As she was somehow rising to the top of the hole, she saw a pair of ruby red eyes…_ Cozart Shimon…_

"Boss, the Shimon family is here."

"Okay, I'm coming"

**At the living room…**

"Welcome, Coza- Where did you find her?"

"Oh, Her? I found her in one of Aluade's self-made pits on my way here. Is there a problem?"

"You'll see…"

"By the way who was looking for you just now?"

"Nobody…"

"Then why did you shout something about someone looking for you just now?"

"Would you believe me if I said I saw shadows."

"No."

"Then there's no point is there?"

"…No."

"Alrighty then, next question."

"…"

"Who are you then?"

"I would say I a clone but since you don't know what it is there is no point either."

"…"

"Umm… Next?"

"…What did you do at the lab?"

"Nothing much just lessons, tests and random health checks all the time."

"What did they teach you?"

"Self-defense and some weird languages plus math"

"What kind of self-defense?"

"From using anything you can find to fight to knocking people out, killing and causing extreme pain by using a single finger to brute force and speed."

"…"

"Next…"

"What are the tests for?"

"To see how far my body can go."

"How do you know so much about us?"

"I have to know about who I'm cloned after."

"What is your name?"

"Umm unless you haven't noticed, I'm a test subject, so for the last time, I have no name."

"Would you like being called child then."

"No."

"So what would you like to be?"

"Don't know- Hey, how about you and your friends decide for me!"

"N-"

"Thank you very much, I would like to take a break now see you tomorrow Alaude bye!"

…and she walked of…

"… I will arrest her someday…"

A/N

Thank you for reading

Since no one gave me suggestions , I make do and will invent her name from some words translated from English to Italian and Japanese and tweak them a little here and there…

I got no idea what to put as Alaude's catch phrase… bite you/her/him to death, cuff you/him/her to death, hand cuff you/her/him to death or jail/arrest you/him/her… *sighs*

Thanks to all those people who put me on alerts or reviewed.

PS: Am I having too many '…'s ?

PPS: I am soooo soooo sorry about updating late. I will update again in the next two to three weeks

PPPS: Hi-fives to those who can see the reasons for the inverted commas for the title.

Thank you for the kind attention byebye see you next time.

Jeez, I seem like some review monster...


	4. Soooo,what's my name?

Sorry about the late update… I sat in front of laptop for hours and came up with the first few lines…and somehow, fanfiction had this weird error whenever I try to update...anyone knows why?

Umm… I will just write the *name*said behind the speech okay? Or should I just write the name of the person who is talking behind the dialogue? 'Cause I somehow feel weird when I write too many said… (hehe -_-…)

* * *

_**Target 4:**_  
_**Sooo… what's my name…?**_

**Meeting Room…**

"So you just let her do that?" G

"…" Alaude

"Sooo… now we have to name her…" Asari and Giotto chorus together which of course cause all the others to stare at them and think about what to do with their not so new happy-go-lucky duo.

"Any ideas?" Lampo *yawns*

"Well usually when names are given it is given in hopes of the person named to behave, look or take after in the future or to describe the named person's character." The all experience namer Knuckle.

"If that is so then I would name her Maligno…" Daemon

"That should be yours…" G mumbled loudly while secretly agreeing with him but agreeing with anything that … _person_… say will spell anything but sane and normal.

"How about…" Giotto

"Lilith" Lampo

"…" Giotto could have sworn he heard the people at the night market at a 'nearby' city bargaining

"I have to say, I agree with Lilith" G,Asari and Giotto say at the same time. Lampo stood up and left.

"Hnn" Aluade stood up and walked out of the room.

"Nufufufu, now that the problem is settled, I will take my leave then." Daemon said before standing up, bowing and 'dissolving' into black particles.(You can ask me why not mist and I will answer you with a "Mist, is not black, Indigo or Purple!")

"Amen… I shall retire to my room now. I will have to take my leave early tomorrow." Knuckle said before bowing and leaving the room leaving 3 daze looking guardians in the room well… dazed.

"…"

"Soo that's decided?".

"I think so…"G

"Soo-"Asari

"Good night" *yawn* Giotto *walks to room*

Asari and G stands up and leaves the room.

"Hmm Lilith is such a perfect name for me don't you think so too?" ?

"Grrr…" ?

"Well time to sleep…"?

"Grr…"?

"Is it me or are all you responses today 'Grr…'?"?

"Grr…"? *Sweat drops*

End it?Continue?End it?Continue?End it?Continue?End it?Continue?End it?Continue?End it?Continue?End it?Continue?End it?Continue?End it?_**Continue?**_

….That was the end of _my_ page…*sigh* continue it is… next time I do this I will have one spacing after the'?'. Then after that 2 then 3 so on okay?

**Breakfast(Japanese is in **_Italics_**)**

"_Lilith? May I ask what is that fluff on you head?"_ Asari *Giotto stares at the fluff after hearing*(Only they understood Japanese damit)

"Huh?" *bring down the fluff, STARES at it an-* A couple of polars in the Antarctic fidgeted, annoyed and fearful of a very loud sound…

'Owwwww' Everyone including Alaude excluding the fluff, but to be more accurate, the _two_ fluffs of black and white fur, and the producer of course.

"What... is... that...?" Lampo managed to ask.

"…Well the white one is Lily and the black one is … hmm… ahha…Leon!" Lilith

"You named them on the spot didn't you?" Daemon making a weird face which in Lilith's opinion, make him _look_ irritated.

"Ya." Lilith

"Grr…" Two wolves stalked out of the shadows...(The ones in the previous chapter for those who don't know...)

"Oh sh-great… They are their parents, Tristeno and Bianco"

"…wolves… GIANT wolves…!" (Whoever you want it to be.)

"So?"

"…"

* * *

Epic fail... Sorry!

A big thank you to all reviewers!

Oh and does anyone no why there is always a error when I press the edit botton to update... The update was super late partially because of that... Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry S-

Lilith:*kicks my head* bye bye people see you next time!

R&Rs


End file.
